violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VIOLETTE SHOOTS WILLIAMS NINTENDO SWITCH LITE!!
William: Well hello everyone... yesterday i went to gamestop and guess what i just bought! William:This is the new nintendo switch lite i bought and i also bought super smash brawl bros ultimate along with four joy cons to play with my family and friends, i'm going to show my mom, andy,lucy, and zachary this lovely console. William:HEY GUYS, SUPRISE! Andy: Cool console! Lucy: Nice! Zachary: Mom! Uncle William's console looks awesome! Lucy: I know, zach! William: Yeah, i bought the console along with Super Smash Bros Ultimate 2 days ago and i didn't show it to you before. Lucy, Andy, and Zachary: Oh. William: Btw wheres mom? Lucy: She's napping in her room. William:mooooooooooooooooooooooooom! William:mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! William: MOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Violette:WHAT?! William: Come down here, i have something to show you! Violette:WHYYYY?! William: JUST COME DOWN HERE! Violette:Okay, what is it you want me to see! William: Check out this new console i bought! Violette: Ok, show me. William: It's a nintendo switch lite i bought so we can play it together Andy: Thats right, We wanna play Super Smash Brawl Bros Ultimate with you! Lucy: Yeah mom me and Andy are counting on you. Violette: BOTH THEM ARE S**T IN GARBAGE! William: MOM THOSE ARE NICE THINGS I BOUGHT ON GAMESTOP 2 DAYS AGO AND NOW YOU CALL THEM S**T IN GARBAGE! Violette: Fine, i will play Ultimate with you, Andy, and Lucy while Zach watches William: Yeah, i pick captain falcon, Andy picks Link, Lucy picks Marth, you pick yoshi. Violette: DO I PICK A DINOSAUR! HE'S F*****G HELPLESS!!! William: MOM STOP CURSING AND GET WITH THE GAME!!! Violette: FINE!!! 10 mins later... Violette: WHY DO I KEEP LOSING! William: MOM, BE A GOOD SPORT! NOT JUST A GRUMPY ONE!! Andy: Calm down, guys! Lucy: LETS JUST CONTINUE THIS GAME BEFORE YOU ACT LIKE A F*****G MENTAL PERSON! William: LUCY! NO MORE NO NO WORDS! Lucy: Fine. Violette: FINE, LETS JUST CONTINUE THE GAME!! 20 mins later... Violette: WHATTHEHELLIKEEPLOSINGTHISS**TSOBADICAN'THANDLETHISD**NGAME!!!!(fast talk) Violette leaves the room while furious William: What a sore loser, right lucy and andy. Andy: Yeah i know. Lucy: Seems to me that mom lost it. She maybe is going upstairs for a minute to calm down and come down to join us? William: Hmmm...good question. Violette comes back with what appears to be a airsoft rifle. Lucy: MOM, PUT THAT AWAY! Andy: NO, DON'T SHOOT WILLIAM'S CONSOLE! HE JUST BOUGHT THAT FROM GAMESTOP! William: STOP IT, MOM! Violette: NO, SCREW THIS GODD**N A** CONSOLE AND THIS GAME!! Violette shoots the console, stomps the switch lite, game cartridge, joy cons, and the game case, rendering them unusable. William: WHAT THE HELL, MOM! I JUST BOUGHT THAT GAME AND NOW YOU SHOT THE CONSOLE AND STOMPED IT AND IT'S JOY CONS AND THE GAME CASE AND CARTRIDGE! NOW WE CAN'T PLAY IT! Violette: THATS GOOD! I NEVER LIKED THIS CONSOLE ANYWAY! D**N THIS CRAP TO THE GROUND! Violette suddenly goes upstairs to bed. Andy: Now we can't do anything about it. Violette ruined the night. Zachary: ''Crying ''Why would grandma break that console. Lucy: Because she is a sore losing jerk who got mad. William: That freaking w***e jerk! Lucy: WILLIAM DON'T CALL HER THAT! William: Fine, comment and subscribe this video and hit the like button to give us smile faces! Bye Bye! Category:Fanfic